Kohaku
'Kohaku ' (琥珀; dt. "Bernstein") ist Sangos jüngerer Bruder. Er ist wie Sango ein Yōkai Taijiya aus dem Dorf der Dämonenjäger. Bei seinem ersten Kampf wurde er von Naraku umgebracht, allerdings belebte dieser ihn mit einem Splitter des Shikon no Tama wieder. Danach stand Kohaku unter der Kontrolle Narakus, welcher ihn rücksichtslos für seine eigenen Interessen missbrauchte. Der Juwelensplitter der ihn zunächst am Leben hielt, befand sich in seinem Nacken, sein Splitter war der letzte den Naraku erhielt und durch den er das Shikon no Tama komplettieren konnte. Vorgeschichte Als er noch ein kleines Kind war, starb seine Mutter. Von da an kümmerten sich seine Schwester Sango sowie ihr gemeinsamer Vater um ihn, bis dieser bei dem Hinterhalt Narakus verstarb. Tragischer Weise war es Kohaku selbst, der im Bann Narakus seinen Vater und alle anderen Dorfbewohner tötete. Während der Geschichte Kohaku unter Narakus Kontrolle Er wurde von Naraku getötet während seiner ersten Dämonenjägermission, dann aber von Naraku wiederbelebt mithilfe eines Juwelensplitters des Shikon no Tamas. Er stand unter Narakus Kontrolle und verlor sein Gedächtnis, weshalb er auch Sango nicht wiedererkennt, als Naraku befiehlt die Gruppe um Inu Yasha anzugreifen. Während der Story erinnert sich Kohaku dann nach und nach an die Ereignisse. Seine Waffe ist ein sogenanntes Kusarigama (eine Sichel, die an einer Kette befestigt ist). Am Anfang konnte er nicht gut damit umgehen, doch mithilfe des Juwelensplitters wurde er zu einem gut ausgebildeten Krieger und machte unserem Freunden auch einige Probleme. Während seiner Reise traf er öfters mal seine Schwester Sango. Als erstes konnte er sich gar nicht erinnern und versuchte deshalb sie zu töten, da er unter Narakus Kontrolle stand. Als Kagura starb, beschloss er auf die Seite von Kikyō zu wechseln. Die Priesterin erzählte ihm, dass er sie verlassen muss, um den Splitter rein zu halten. Sollte er beschmutzt werden, erhält Naraku wieder die Kontrolle über Kohaku, was Naraku auch gelingt. Am Ende sind alle Splitter verunreinigt. Kohakus Gedächtnis right|200px|thumb|Kōhaku, wenn er von Naraku kontrolliert wird Nachdem Naraku Kohaku umbrachte und wiederbelebte, muss Kohaku seine eigene Familie umbringen und erlitt einen Schock. Naraku beeinflusste dann Kohaku und ließ ihn diese Tat vergessen, er vergas so sein ganzen, vorheriges Leben, seine Familie und so auch seine Schwester. Durch Naraku hatte Kōhaku so seine eigene Identität verloren. Kohaku wird dann von Naraku zu weiteren Bluttaten gezwungen und nach und nach beginnt Kohaku zu zweifeln an dem, was er tut im Auftrag Narakus. Sein Gedächtnis kommt stückweise zurück und er kann sich an immer mehr Details aus seiner Vergangenheit erinnern. Erst in Episode 153 des Anime kehrt sein Gedächtnis vollkommen zurück. Sango findet Kohaku, der gerade eine ganze Burg im Alleingang und auf Befehl Narakus ausrotten musste. Sango will Kohaku zur Vernunft bringen, was ihr auch gelingt, Sango bekommt es aber nicht mit. Kohaku sieht, was für ein Blutbad er angerichtet hat und fängt an Sango als seine Schwester wieder zuerkennen, da kommt Kagura dazwischen und entführt Kohaku. Kohaku kann sich dann an alles erinnern und sieht vor seinem geistigen Auge, wie er seine Familie und seine Schwester attackiert. Er weiß nun was Naraku mit ihm gemacht hat und stürzt sich von Kaguras Feder herab in die Tiefe, er will Selbstmord begehen. Kagura kann ihn aber fangen. In der Folgezeit ist Kohaku wieder ganz bei Sinnen und will Naraku um jeden Preis töten, muss aber weiterhin so tun, als könnte er sich nicht erinnern, um nicht erneut eine Gehirnwäsche zu bekommen. Kagura sieht, dass Kohakus Splitter niemals in die Hände von Naraku gelangen darf und lässt ihn entkommen. Kohaku trifft dann auf Kikyō und sie belegt seinen Splitter mit einem Bann, der Naraku es unmöglich machen soll, Kohakus Splitter zu entnehmen Kohaku & Kikyō Nachdem er Kikyō verlassen hatte, zog er mit Sesshōmaru, Rin & Jaken durch die Gegend und beschützte Rin, die seit dem sie von Sesshōmaru wiederbelebt wurde diesem folgt. Kohaku und Rin sind die besten Freunde. Als Sesshōmaru später seine Mutter um Rat bittet ihm die Meidō Zangetsuha beizubringen, werden Rin und Kohaku von einem Höllenhund in die Unterwelt verschleppt. Sesshōmaru besiegt den Höllenhund, Kohaku kann gerettet werden, Rin stirbt aber erneut. Später wird er von Magatsuhi entführt kann sich aber befreien, verliert aber seinen Splitter dabei. Er stirbt aber nicht, da der Wille Kikyōs ihn am Leben hält. Wie schon erwähnt war Kohakus Splitter der letzte Splitter, den Naraku bekam. Späteres Leben right|200px|Kohaku mit seinem neuen Kusarigama Im letzen Kapitel geht Kohaku mit Kirara und seiner neuen Waffe, die der Yokaischmied Tōtōsai für ihn gemacht hat auf Dämonenjagd, um anderen Leuten zu helfen, genau so wie seine Schwester Sango es zuvor tat. Er lebt wahrscheinlich weiter als Dämonenjäger nach dem Ende der Geschichte. Als Tōtōsai ihn fragte, ob er seine Schwester Sango nicht besuchen möchte, antwortete er nur damit, dass das Haus von Sango immer ziemlich voll ist. Persönlichkeit thumb thumb|200px Kohaku ist ein bescheidener und gutherziger Junge, der für seine Familie sorgt und immer auf der Seite seiner Schwester steht (solange er die Kontrolle über sich selbst hat). Als Naraku die Kontrolle über Kohaku übernahm und ihn zwang alle Dämonenjäger seines Dorfes, inklusive seines Vaters zu töten. Danach brachte Naraku ihn auch noch dazu seine Schwester Sango anzugreifen und verletzte sie so schwer, dass er einen sehr starken Schock erlitt, da er sich wieder an Sango erinnerte. Naraku löschte Kohakus Erinnerungen erneut, sodass er nicht mehr unter diesem Schock zu leiden hatte, weil er ihn einfach vergessen ließ was er getan hatte. Später im laufe der Geschichte erinnert er sich jedoch erneut, tut aber so als würde er sich nicht erinnern und arbeitet notgedrungen weiter mit Naraku zusammen, aus Angst er könne Sango was antun. Kohaku löst sich dann aber doch von Naraku und geht mit Kikyō und landet danach auch bei Sesshōmaru (Kohaku ist mit Rin befreundet, weshalb Sesshōmaru ihn auch beschützt). Auch will Kohaku sich später an Naraku rächen dafür, dass er ihn wie eine Marionette benutzt hat. Im entscheidenden Endkampf ist er zwar keiner der Hauptakteure, dennoch hat auch Kohaku Anteil am Untergang Narakus. Beziehungen Familie ;Sango Sango ist seine ältere Schwester, sie will Kohaku aus dem Bann Narakus befreien und riskiert alles für das Leben ihres Bruders. Verbündete Inu Yasha & Co. ;Inu Yasha Inu Yasha trifft erst so richtig auf ihn als Naraku Rin entführte. Inu Yasha nahm daraufhin den Kampf zusammen Kohaku gegen Naraku auf, um Rin zu befreien. Beide verstehen sich recht gut, Kohaku hat auch großes Vertrauen in Inu Yasha und gibt ihm den Auftrag, auf Sango aufzupassen, als Kohaku sich auf den Weg macht um Kikyō zu finden. ;Miroku Miroku wird am Ende sein Schwager, beide verstehen sich recht gut, es gibt aber wenig Interaktionen zwischen den beiden ;Kagome Higurashi Kagome Higurashi und er verstehen sich gut, haben aber auch wenig Interaktionen miteinander währen der Haupthandlung. ;Shippō Shippō und er verstehen sich gut, habe aber auch wenig Interaktionen miteinander. Gefährten ;Kirara Kirara ist am Ende der Geschichte die Beschützerin von Kohaku und hilft ihm beim Dämonenjagen ;Kikyō Kikyō machte erst kurz vor ihrem Tod Bekanntschaft mit dem Yōkai Taijiya, er schloss sich Kikyō an, sie legte ein Bann auf seinen Splitter, damit Naraku keine Chance hatte ihn unter seine Kontrolle zu bringen. Außerdem hält ihr Wille dann Kohaku am Leben. ;Rin Rin und Kohaku lernten sich kennen als er noch unter der Kontrolle Narakus stand und beinahe hätte Kohaku Rin ermordet bei ihren ersten Treffen. Später werden sie und Kohaku beste Freunde, er beschützt sie auch mit seinem Leben und verliert dabei seinen Splitter auch an Naraku. ;Sesshōmaru Sesshōmaru lies Kohaku mit seiner Grupper reisen nachdem Kikyō verstorben war, weil Rin un er gute Freunde geworden waren und der Inu-Daiyōkai sich nicht gegen Rin auflehnen wollte. Während der zeitweiligen Zusammenarbeit schützte Sesshōmaru Kohaku und Kohaku unterstützt auch Sesshōmaru. ;Jaken Jaken und er haben ein eher neutrales Verhältnis zu einander, Kohaku beschützt aber auch Jaken mit seinem Leben. Auch zwischen den beiden gibt es wenig Interaktionen. Obwohl Kohaku eine Yōkai Taijiya ist, scheint Jaken ihn aber wohl dennoch etwas mehr zu akzeptieren, als Reisegefährten als Rin. Feinde ;Naraku Naraku missbrauchte Kohaku für seine Zwecke und lies ihn sogar seine eigene Familie ermorden. Naraku kennt keine Skrupel und setzt Kohaku wie eine Marionette ein. Kohaku sinnt nach seiner Befreiung aus Narakus Bann auf Rache an Naraku. ;Magatsuhi Magatsuhi ist ein körperloser Yōkai, er ergreift Besitz von Kohaku, dieser kann Magatsuhi aber aus seinem Körper vertreiben. Es gelingt aber Magatsuhi Kohakus Splitter zu verunreinigen, da Kikyōs Bann auf Magatsuhi und seine Macht keine Wirkung hat. ;Hakudōshi Hakudōshi will Kōhakus Splitter stehen und so gegen Naraku antreten, Kagura kann Kohaku aber vorher in Sicherheit bringen. ;Akago Akago wurde von Kohaku und Kanna beschützt und behütet nach dessen Teilung in Akago bzw Baby-Hakudōshi und dem kindähnlichen Hakudōshi. Akago wird in eine Burg eingeschleust, um vor Inu Yasha sicher zu sein. In der Zwischenzeit, hat Naraku sich mit Prinzessin Abi eingelassen, diese hintergeht Naraku und attackiert die Burg in der Akago versteckt ist. Kohaku bekommt von Naraku den Befehl, Akago um jeden Preis zu schützen, dabei ermordet er fast alle Bewohner der Burg. Sango findet Kohaku und die dieser Begegnung kehrt Kohakus Gedächtnis vollkommen zurück, was Sango aber erst später mitbekommt. Kurz darauf begreift Kohaku, dass man Akago töten muss, um so Narakus Herz und Naraku selbst zu töten. Kohaku will von nun am um jeden Preis an Akago rankommen und ihn töten, um so Naraku für alles büßen zu lassen. ;Kanna Kanna war quasi seine Aufpasserin bei den Geschehnissen am Berg-HakurEi und wurde mit der Aufgabe betraut, dass sie darauf achten soll, dass Kohaku keine Chance zur Fluch windet. Im weitern Verlauf passen beide auf Akago]bzw. Baby-Hakudōshi auf. Andere ;Kagura Kagura will Kohaku zunächst zum Selbstmord überreden, er wehrt sich. Kagura sieht ein, dass er nicht sterben will und hilft ihm bei der Flucht vor Naraku und Hakudōshi. Durch ein früheres Gespräch mit Kagura in Episode 158, versteht Kohaku was es mit Akago bzw. Baby-Hakudōshi auf sich hat und weiß nun endlich was er tun muss, um Naraku umbringen zu können. ;Sesshōmarus Mutter Sesshōmrus Mutter hasst Menschen und lässt Rin und Kohaku in die Unterwelt entführen (lässt es aber als Versehen aussehen) ;Bankotsu Bankotsu war nach seiner Wiederbelebung durch Naraku von dem Rest der Shichinintai, durch Kohakus Hilfe fand der Anführer aber wieder mit den anderen, noch überlebenden seines Teams zusammen. Bankotsu bezeichnet Kohaku immer als einen "Shinobi", weil er meint sein Outfit sähe eben aus wie das eines Shinobi. Auch erfüllt Kohaku Aufträge für Bankotsu, die einer Ninjaarbeit gleich kommen. So z.B. schickte er den Brief den Renkotsu unter Anleitung Bankotsus schrieb an den Fürsten der die Shishinintai einst ermorden ließ, um so anzukündigen, dass die Shichinintai wieder da sind und Rache für ihre hinterhältige Ermordung verüben werden. ;Jakotsu Jakotsu wird von Kohaku kontaktier in dem er Bericht erstattet über aktuelle Geschehnisse wie die Nachricht vom Tod von Kyōkotsu und Mukotsu, gibt ihm aber auch andere Informationen weiter. Jakotsu sprach ihn immer mit "Kohaku-chan" an. Trivia *Im japanischen Original haben Kohaku und Yura die selbe Synchronsprecherin. Galerie KohakuX.jpg|Kohaku 003-Kohaku.png|Kohaku, Kirara und Sango im Dämonenjäger Dorf. 004-Kohaku.png|Sango und Kohaku in einem Holzhaus. en:Kohaku es:Kohaku Kategorie:Charaktere Kategorie:Nebencharaktere Kategorie:Verstorbene Kategorie:Menschen Kategorie:Männlich Kategorie:Untote